


Never Be the Same

by anidear



Series: Omega!Dick Week 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing - Fandom, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And it's just a little mention, But not JayDick related, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Miscarriage Mentioned, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Dick Week 2020, Pre Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anidear/pseuds/anidear
Summary: Omega!Dick Week Day One: BreedingDick has been thinking about kids for the past couple of months and he's finally gathered the courage to approach Jason about it.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Omega!Dick Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845622
Comments: 12
Kudos: 259
Collections: Omega!Dick Week





	Never Be the Same

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting all my fills for Omega!Dick week on Tumblr as well as here. All but day two fall in the same universe of stories.
> 
> Jason never tried to force Bruce's hand to kill the Joker because when he came across Dick, the familiar scent of the omega he had planned to court once he was 18 helped snap him out of it. So this is basically canon, what canon. I mean, beside the whole ABO thing.

The breath he took came in long and left stuttered. He had been planning for this conversation for weeks. _Weeks_. And yet he found himself still worried that he would be turned away. Not completely, because his Alpha would never do that to him. But he wasn’t sure how receptive Jason would be to the current desire Dick had been fighting against for a few months now. 

It had been two years since he and Jason had bonded, five since the Alpha had come back from the dead with the desire of vengeance in his heart only to be stopped in his tracks by the older Omega. It hadn’t been his plan to make Jason choose between him and the vengeance, he hadn’t even known it was Jason when he had first approached Red Hood as Nightwing.

But when the younger man had caught wind of his scent, the entire plan crumbled and the years Jason had spent hoping he could someday become the Alpha that Dick’s Omega wanted to bond with came flooding back.

And Dick had been knocked on his ass (literally and figuratively) once he figured out that the reason the hooded anti-hero smelled so much like _home_ was because it was Jason. 

His Jason.

The kid who came back into his life with guns blazing as a man. A man that ticked all the boxes Dick had been unable to tick off with any of the Alphas he had dated in the past. Except for the “provide for me” box. 

But it hadn’t taken Jason long to prove that the somewhat unseemly underground he had built would do just that. And much to Bruce’s dismay, Dick bared his neck to the young Alpha and accepted him as mate.

But now, two years after that night, Dick was restless and craving something only Jason could give him.

He wanted pups.

He wanted to fill the penthouse Bruce had given them as a bond present with the sound of childish laughter and tiny feet running up and down the halls. And he had come down to Jason’s office in the building that he owned as Red Hood in hopes of convincing his mate that it was something they could start to try for when his next heat hit in a few weeks.

“Mr. Grayson!” The surprised shout of the receptionist wasn’t too surprising for Dick. Usually, he called ahead to warn her he was coming so she could warn Jason. Today he hadn’t wanted Jason to be prepared. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know you were coming by today! He’s in a meeting.”

“That’s all right, Shelia,” he told the young omega. He paused in front of her desk and smiled down at her. Dick had always liked her, had in fact been the one who told Jason to bring her into the fold. She had been abandoned by her alpha when she had miscarried their pup and Dick had come across her as Nightwing and had been invested in her ever since. They had kept her in the dark and she simply thought she was working for Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne’s returned-from-the-dead son. “Is he having it in his office?” She shook her head and he sighed in relief. “I’ll wait for him there. Will you just have someone tell him that I’m here? But it’s not a rush.”

“Of course, Mr. Grayson. Should I have anything sent to you?”

“My usual tea would be perfect. Thank you.” The woman nodded and picked up the phone, dialing one of Jason’s assistants undoubtedly. But he didn’t bother waiting to find out for sure. Instead, he slipped through to the elevator that would take him to the top floor where Jason kept his professional office. He knew that if Jason was in a meeting but not in his office, then he was probably in the basement and it was not something Dick wanted knowing the details of.

The ride up was short and the instant he stepped out of the elevator onto the plush carpet of the lobby of Jason’s office, he was greeted with another familiar face. A beta, Travis, who worked as one of the office assistants to Jason. Someone who didn’t get involved in the seedy parts of the business, but who knew about them all the same, unlike Sheila.

“Mr. Grayson-Todd.” He also knew of his and Jason’s very secret marriage. Something not even Bruce had been privy to until very recently.

“Travis,” Dick greeted, taking the cup of tea that was presented to him. “I’m just going to wait in his office. He had no idea I was coming by and it is not an emergency. But it will most likely be lengthy so make sure he doesn’t pause the meeting he’s in. Just have him finish and then come see me.”

“Understood. I’ll call down to Jake now.” Dick patted the young man’s shoulder before slipping into Jason’s office and shutting the door behind him. He glanced around, not at all surprised to find it neat and organized, that was just Jason. 

He was incredibly pleased to see the pillows Dick had left there a few weeks ago, sitting on the bay window seat that Dick had told him he should have installed. He had said it under the guise of using it to share a meal together, but Dick really just enjoyed the view. 

So that was where he made himself comfortable. Kicking off the black Kenneth Cole dress shoes he had paired with his black slacks and deep blue button down, he sat with his feet tucked underneath him. Leaning into the pile of pillows, he held the warm mug of tea in both his hands and looked out at the city below. Losing himself in the cars passing and the people walking by.

“ _Mate_.” The word broke through his musings, pulling sapphire eyes to turquoise. The smile that pulled across Dick’s lips was easy and lazy, the sun soaking through the window providing comfort and relaxing the nerves that he had been dealing with all morning. Putting the nearly empty mug onto the window ledge, he held out his hand for Jason to take as he got closer. 

But Jason didn’t stop there. No. Instead, he sat across from Dick and pulled his Omega into his lap, burying his face into the side of his neck where his scent glands were. Dick slipped a hand into Jason’s hair and the other around his broad shoulders in response.

“You smell…worried?”

“Nervous.”

Lifting his head, Jason looked up at Dick and frowned. “What do you have to be nervous about?” Looking down at Jason, Dick took in his features as he smiled down at him, not bothering to answer right away. Now that he was there in Jason’s arms, he wasn’t nervous at all. Jason was just smelling the lingering scent from earlier at this point. “What? Dickie, what is going on?”

“I want you to pup me.” Dick chuckled when Jason choked on nothing. Placing both his hands on Jason’s cheeks, he pressed his mouth to his Alpha’s. 

“Wait, Dick. You’re not in heat.”

“Hmm,” Dick hummed, kissing the corner of Jason’s mouth before moving down his jaw to his neck. He scraped his teeth against the scent glands there, forcing a moan from his mate.

“Not that I’m complaining about this current course of actions, but can I have your attention for a moment?” Sighing softly, Dick pulled back and let his hands slips down and around Jason’s neck. His fingers laced together behind his neck and Dick smiled at Jason. “What brought this on? You’re not scheduled to heat for a few weeks.”

“True,” Dick confirmed. “But I wanted to discuss it in advance. Before I need to have Leslie put in the script for suppressants. And I wanted time to convince you if you ended up being opposed to the idea.”

“And did you think that was likely?” Shrugging a shoulder, Dick didn’t say anything. “When have I ever given you anything less than what you have asked for?”

“A fancy espresso machine is different than a pup,” Dick pointed out.

“But both just as complicated to maintain.” With a roll of his eyes, Dick dropped his head to Jason’s shoulder. “What? Guess I should work on my dad jokes.”

“Is that what that….wait, are you saying yes?” Jason laughed and brushed Dick’s bangs off his forehead when he lifted his head from Jason’s shoulder.

“I’ve been ready since the day I gave you this.” Dick felt Jason’s thumb brushing the mating bite just below his shirt collar. “I’ve just been waiting for you to be ready.” Dick considered him for a moment, taking in his words with a frown. “What?”

“You never said.”

“No, but I knew you weren’t there yet. I don’t view life in the same way everyone else in our family does. Death and coming back from it, it changed the important things,” he elaborated. “When Talia was training me, all I wanted was vengeance. I couldn’t think of anything beyond that. Not just because of the Pit Madness, but because I didn’t remember what life was like before. Talia managed to distort all of that.”

Dick knew that. Jason had confessed how Damian’s mother had managed to bring out the worst side of Jason. The side that he still struggled to keep under some kind of control to this very day. The side that always left Bruce wondering if it was a good idea to welcome his once-dead son back into the family. Not because he didn’t love him, but because he no longer followed the strict rules that Bruce himself had to follow for his own sanity. But Jason had proven he could be what Batman could not be. That he could get his hands dirty when the others couldn’t.

“But that day I came across you again, I snapped out of it. None of it mattered. All that mattered was you and what I had to do to prove that I could be what you wanted. But snapping out of that haze also meant I realized just how quickly life is snatched from us in this line of work.” Leaning into the hand that pressed to one of his cheeks, Dick kept his eyes on Jason’s as he confessed. “I would have pupped you the night we bonded because I knew that there could be a chance that the next day I would be gone and I wanted you to have a part of me for as long as possible.”

“Jay…” Dick didn’t know what to say. He didn’t understand that side of death. He had only ever been on the surviving side of it. He had buried too many of his family members only to have them come back to life. The idea of having to bury Jason again made him dizzy with fear.

“Shh, Mate,” Jason comforted, leaning up to press his lips to Dick’s for a moment. Just a press of lips to another, simple and yet heavy with meaning. And Dick instinctively sank into that comfort. He let his omega take the lead and relax into his alpha. This was easy, giving this control over to Jason. He had never given Dick cause to regret accepting his courting, unlike alphas in his past. Giving in had been as easy as breathing.

Two puzzle pieces easily falling in together.

“I would give you anything and everything you wanted. This is no exception.” The words were spoken a hair’s breadth away from the lips his had just been pressed against. “Especially since I, too, want this.”

“Good,” Dick pulled back enough to look down into Jason’s eyes again and smiled brightly. “I’ll tell Leslie to skip the prescription this time around.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr [here](https://composetheheart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
